


when in rome

by biggayman



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, this gets explicit later on and the chapters get longer Get Ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayman/pseuds/biggayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whats better than this, guys being dudes aka jeff and toby become pals and jeff discovers the gender binary is fucking bullshit and also listens to german industrial music</p>
            </blockquote>





	when in rome

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first muti chaptered fanfiction ive ever written bare with me

Jeff coughed as the sleeping pills went roughly down his throat. He gulped down the other half of his soda, it was slightly warm and had gone flat, tasting less like soda and more like the syrup they put in snow cones and slushies. The corner of the abandoned building he was sleeping in was dark and had shards of broken glass and trash laying everywhere. He had a single fleece blanket draped over him, and was using his jacket as a pillow.  
As he laid his head down on the crumpled up jacket he realized he was getting to his least favorite part of the day. The awkward 30 minutes before the sleeping pills kick in where he’s left laying in filth and shivering in the cold before finally getting to sleep for a couple of precious hours. He wished he had something to do to pass the time. There was no nighttime television, no reading before bed. Jeff never liked reading anyway, long passages of words made him dizzy and he lost focus pretty quickly. He could just steal a magazine or something from the store, like how he did with sleeping pills and other things.   
The time passed pretty quickly and Jeff was asleep as peacefully as one could sleep in his conditions before he heard the sound of something falling from across the room. He jolted awake. He hadn't been asleep long enough for the sweaty gross disoriented feeling to kick in, and the fear he was feeling was strong enough for him to forget about any discomfort he was currently feeling. He didn't say anything, but he did reach for the small switchblade he stole from the gas station.   
“Is someone there?” The person from across the room asked. They didn't sound like a threat and more scared than anything else, and Jeff was relieved.  
“Yeah there is…what’s up?” Jeff responded, putting the knife to the side.  
“I’m sorry…I’m running away from home and I don’t have any place to be and its late and I’ve been running all day and I’m sorry for waking you up but is it okay if I sleep here for the night?” Their sentences were disjointed and they talked faster than their mouth could form words.   
“Yeah…yeah sure,” Jeff responded.  
“Thank you...” The other person said.  
“It’s a lot warmer over here, there’s a heater. It doesn't work to well but it’s warmer over here,” Jeff said, making sure the knife was totally hidden from them.  
He heard the other person coming closer, and then slumping down beside him. Jeff couldn’t see their face and they probably couldn’t see Jeff’s face, and things were probably better like that.  
“Hey real quick,” Jeff said, “What’s your name?”  
“Toby, Toby Rodgers” They said, and according to the swish of air and slightly visible movement in the dark, put out their hand.   
Jeff awkwardly shook it,” Hi Toby, I’m Jeff. Jeffery Woods.” He said, and smiled despite the fact there was no way Toby could see his face.


End file.
